


Merry Hellish Christmas

by MeowzBlep



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Edd (Eddsworld), Come Inflation, Demon Summoning, Edd doesn't want to hurt himself it just a spell, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: As Edd hide in his current hideout from the Red Army, he got lonely from lack of human interaction. What worse was today Christmas and the Red Army had the decency to stop chasing after him for a Christmas party. Edd wasn't sure to feel relief or hurt at that.Either way, it's kinda sad to spend Christmas alone so Edd decided to get some company from the depth of hell.
Relationships: Edd/Lucifer "Lucy" (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 9





	Merry Hellish Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **No one** :  
>  **Me** : Ship Edd with the most obscure character  
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Self-Harm (Not because Edd want to hurt himself), Dark Magic, Sex with a demon

Edd pushed the broken closet against the window, making sure no one could able to see through the broken window. Once the windows were barred, he walked back to the lumpy couch. He removed his trench coat and bundled it to be a makeshift pillow as he laid down on the pillow. Edd rubbed his face as the soreness on his legs returned.

Why the hell do they want him so bad?

He wasn’t good with weapons and he was the last person to fight in an army that has a communist theme. Edd doesn’t give a shit about communism. Then again, he shouldn’t ask why they were trying to capture him.

Red Leader wanted him in his cause and Edd said ‘hell no’ to that. Now an army chasing him. The story was longer than that but there’s no way Edd going to emphasise it.

He’s lonely, not insane… Yet.

Today 25th December and he was sure the Red Army celebrated Christmas. Pretty sure they made it big because Red Leader wanted to spite Tom. Still, the party stalled their search for him.

That’s good and sad… 

Good because he could have a break from living one place and to another. Sad because they would stall his search for a party and doesn’t have a small search party for him at all.

He shouldn’t complain…

Really, he shouldn’t but he been alone for years now. He talked to the rebels sometimes but he didn’t join them as he Edd doesn’t want to fight Red Leader either. Eduardo was sympathetic of him and if they ever meet up during their run from the army, he was opened to talk to.

Which only happened like…twice.

He lacks social interaction these days. Ringo died from old age some time ago, she was his since he finished university. She was old and Edd managed to bury her in the graveyard he was hiding at that time (An irony and convenience).

Edd stared at the ceiling of the abandoned apartment. It was cold and dark, the only thing that illuminated the room was the moonlight from the small hole above. It wasn’t snowing that much so he wasn’t worried about snow.

He still wanted to get warmer. He was thinner now so his body couldn’t provide the heat he wanted. He wanted someone to be by his side right now. To keep him company… To keep him warm.

* * *

He walked to the middle of the room and sat down. He hadn’t done this for a while. Last time he did this was when he went to hell with his old roommates. Though this was a bit different.

Edd raised the knife and slammed it down to his palm. He wailed from the pain, tears welled up as he dug the knife in and twisted it. He coughed as he pulled the knife out and dropped it to his side. He slammed his palm onto the ground, blood seeped out of the laceration.

He dragged his hand on the ground, drawing a circle on the floor and the symbol inside it that he saw in the book he read some times ago. Once finished, Edd admired the bloody work.

He closed his eyes as placed his bloody hands on his laps, quietly chanting for it to work.

Then the circle glowed red, making the room red. Edd opened his eyes and gasped at what he had summoned. 

Red skin, hoofed legs, sharp talon fingers, tail, horns and goatee… **Lucifer**.

“Well, well, well… Eddward Gold. How nice it is to meet you.” Lucifer said in a snide tone.  
“And I didn’t call you. Get back in there.” Edd pointed his wounded hand to the circle.

The large demon made his size smaller so his head won’t touch the ceiling, making him a head taller than Edd who was already tall, to begin with. He then stepped out of the circle and made Edd gasped at the demon’s refusal to leave. The demon only smirked and sat down on the couch which squeak and groan from the demon’s weight.

“You can’t stay Lucy. I wanted someone lesser than you.” Edd exclaimed, hands on his waist.

Edd yelped when the demon’s tail wrapped around his waist and yanked him up. The tail plopped him on Lucifer’s laps but the tail still wrapped around him, keeping him down and not letting him move. Edd squirmed and tried to untangle himself but Lucifer stopped the human.

He took Edd’s injured hand and leaned his head down. Edd froze as he felt the demon’s hot breath and stared at the red being. Was he going to get eaten?

Lucifer opened his mouth, his teeth bared like a predator.

Edd gasped and shut his eyes.

He then felt something thick and wet touching his palm. Edd looked up and saw the demon’s serpent tongue licking his wound clean. Edd blushed at the warm appendage cleaning the blood off his hand. Edd noticed his wound was healing itself the more Lucy licked it.

Edd slowly calmed down and let the demon does what he wants.

Edd tried not to show his blush when the demon kissed his palm. The demon only smiled as he let go of Edd’s hand which the human quickly shoved it in his hoodie’s pocket. The demon laughed at the bashful reaction.

“For someone so confident and bold, you are quiet shy around intimate actions.” Lucifer said.  
“Y-yeah, well… The Edd that you met years ago is gone. He died when the Red Army took over.” Edd simply said.  
“Hmm… I can see that. Humans tend to get troubled in loneliness.” Lucifer simply said, his large hand placed on Edd’s waist.

Edd stayed quiet and sighed.

“Please stay…” Edd quietly said.  
“Never intended to leave.” The demon purred.

His hand other hand touched the human’s thigh. Edd jumped at the touch but welcomed it. The demon’s thumb rubbed his inner thigh and the demon’s tail untangled from Edd’s waist and legs.

Edd nervously spread his legs “I guess I want to warm up first.” He mumbled out loud.  
“That wasn’t consent, human.” Lucifer said as he kept rubbing his thumb.  
“I don- Why do you need consent?! You’re a demon!” Edd snapped, cheeks flushed.  
“We do respect boundary, especially to the person who had summoned us. You may have a history of having intimacy that questionable of it consent but I do want your respect…” He explained.

Edd froze at the word and scratched his neck. No one talked to him like that since… ever. He always has a hard time to talk to people, especially with how thing are right now. No one listens to him and he has to adapt every time.

“Yes... I want to feel you. I want to feel warm again. I- I want to get FUCK! MAKE ME FORGET-“ Lucifer slammed his palm against Edd’s mouth before he could shout any louder.

“OKAY! I get it… How about we go somewhere comfortable?” Lucifer offered. 

“Mmmh!” Edd nodded.

Lucifer simply got up, carrying Edd in his arms with ease. He then walked to the circle on the floor and with a stomp of his hoof, the circle glowed red. The floor cracked and split opened to a red portal. Edd recognised the red swirl of Hell. Lucifer stepped in the portal and Edd blinked as the dimension warped. Before he knew it, he was in Hell again and Lucifer landed on the ground. Edd grunted at the heat but at least he’s warm up from the winter air.

Tortured souls, demons walking around and fire everywhere… Yep, it’s Hell.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Red Leader drank his tonic as he watched the Christmas light. An opened cola placed beside his drink without anyone drinking it. His soldiers mingling as the party went on.

Some were already making out and the alcohols were hardly consumed.

Tom was drinking his liver to death at the corner of the room, avoiding the joyful spirits and not wanting to celebrate such an event without a certain brunette. Matt meanwhile was watching over Tom with his own drink.

He sighed and took a sip of his tonic.

“So…” Red Leader growled when Paul made his appearances, expecting some kind of disrespect from the assholish moron.  
“What do you think Edd is doing right now?” The man asked.  
“I don’t know… Probably shivering in cold and scared…” Red Leader looked at the can of cola.  
“…I think he’s getting railed by a demon.” Paul snorted, not all drunk.

Within seconds, people were doing their best to stop Red Leader from mauling Paul. Paul doesn’t care at all as he drank chugged his vodka with his bloody nose.

* * *

Edd blushed as he looked into the mirror. Lucifer, being the devil he was, read his inner desire when in bed. Mind you, he hadn’t had sex for a very long time. Even before the Red Army taking over.

Because his roommates cockblock his attempt to bring someone home or going home to someone else… He never asked how the house went ablaze…

Edd was a switch. He’s bi obviously. Always has been...

But he loves being a bottom, though. Doesn’t matter if he was with a girl or a boy. He likes to be treated like a ‘girl’. He wants to be filled and please his partner.

“Pretty boy…” Lucifer purred as his hand placed on his hips, clawed light dug into the skin.

Edd’s breath hitched at that and blushed as Lucifer placed his chin on his shoulder. His bare body pressed against the demon’s firm chest. They were in a private room belonging to Lucifer.

The bitch have a fucking castle and he never even gave a tour for it… Rude.

“Ow!”Edd yelped as Lucifer lightly scraped his claw on his skin.  
“Distracted again, Eddward?” He asked.  
“S-sorry…” Edd touched the demon’s cheek.  
“It’s alright. I guess I have to work to make sure you stay with me all the way.” He grinned.

The demon smiled and opened his mouth, teeth bared. Edd winced as he bit his shoulder, not deep enough to hurt. Just a nip. Edd closed his eyes as he kept biting his skin in another angle. His shoulder was slowly littered with bite marks.

“My little human is masochist, isn’t he?” Lucifer suddenly said.

Edd opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. He gulped as he saw his erection in the mirror. He never really think about that side of thing. He only could make a whimper as Lucifer pressed his thighs together on his erection.

“We’ll take thing one step at a time.” The demon said as his forked tongue brushed against the bite marks.

Edd wheezed as the demon grabbed him with his calloused hand and carried him to the bed. The demon plopped down on his bed and sat Edd beside him. Edd wondered what the demon was planning.

He watched as the demon adjusted his loincloth and paled as red veiny large length revealed itself.

“O-oh my god!”  
“Swearing in God’s name already.”  
“You’re huge!”  
“And you’re drooling already...”

Edd looked away in embarrassment. Lucifer simply grabbed Edd’s chin and made him looked back at him, specifically his cock. Edd swallowed his saliva in his mouth as the demon smiled at him.

“Think you can handle this?” He asked.  
“M-maybe… It’s been a while.” Edd clutched his hands, wanting to feel the warm organ.  
“Heh…”

Without a word, Lucifer held Edd up by the waist and then he laid down on the bed. He placed Edd on his belly, making Edd straddled him, and Edd had a good view of the large cock. Edd was in trance at the sight of the cock which amused the demon as he felt the sin of lust in the air.

“Be a good boy and use that mouth of your.” Lucifer said as he touched Edd’s thigh.

Edd nodded as his eyes bored onto the demon’s appendage. He laid down on the demon’s abs as he touched the base of the cock, basically in a 69 position despite the demon’s size. 

How long has it been? Edd didn’t remember making himself so vulnerable to anyone like this. Also, isn’t it more dangerous to do this thing with a demon?

Who cares?! No thoughts, head empty.

Edd slid the tip into his mouth, moaning at the odd but familiar taste. The head already filled his mouth but Edd was stubborn, he’s a daredevil. He wanted to take more even if he died because of it.

~~He’s already going to hell for having sex with a demon but cough-~~

His hands stroke the rest of the cock he couldn’t take in. Edd felt good as he heard the hard grunt from the demon. The demon’s cock looks similar to any human, scrotum included. As Edd took the cock deeper, with the aid of the demon’s precum, his hand reached down to the large black testicle.

Lucifer growled loudly as Edd’s palm cupped the sac. He was surprised by the human’s boldness and curiosity. He watched the human squeezed his sac before massaging it. The human ran his nail against the sac, the demon shivered at the sensation. His tail started to flick on the bed as the pleasure started to overwhelm him.

Oh… that won’t do.

He leaned up a bit and put his palm on Edd’s right butt cheek. Edd was too into the stimulating the demon’s cock to notice. Lucy grinned as he opened his mouth, tongue sticking out as drool pooled down between the buttocks.

The warm sensation made Edd squeaked and by instinct, he pulled his head off the wet cock to look at the demon. Lucy growled and use his free hand to forced Edd’s head back down on his cock, this time Edd took it all in as the demon force it all down.

Lucy watched Edd, making sure he wasn’t suffocating but found Edd managed to breathe through his nose and calm himself down so his throat won’t tighten up from the size. Edd moaned around the cock, eyes glazed with lust as his nails dug into the sac he was still holding and Lucy’s thigh.

“I could break you right here and now, my dear.” Lucifer purred and pulled Edd’s head off from his length.  
“But I love the human who had given Lucy as my name.” He pushed Edd’s head back in.

Edd moaned and Lucifer smiled as he came onto the demon’s chest. He kept his hold on the human’s head as his other hand worked on the human’s hole. It’s small and very lack of use. A little bit of work and Edd would able to fit on him.

He pressed his thumb against the hole and Edd whined through the cock.

“Quiet.” Lucifer ordered as he slowly moved Edd’s head up and down.

He did his work on Edd’s hole as he simultaneously moved Edd’s head. His thumb easily fit into the hole, he shortened the claw to avoid hurting the human’s inside. His thumb already fit the hole, his cock was at least three of his fingers size.

He could feel his climax nearing so he pressed Edd’s head down, letting his cock stretched Edd’s throat once more before pulling his head off. He let Edd collapsed against his crotch, cheek brushed against the cock. Lucy grunted as his cock twitched and coming all over Edd’s face, his tail flicking on the mattress.

Edd sighed as the warm cum sprayed over his face and came for the second time. Edd was less tense now his throat wasn’t in risk of choking on a cock. With the mind of a lusted bitch in heat, Edd naturally licked the fluid from the cock.

“I could just make you mine…” Lucy grinned as he slipped his index finger along with his thumb.

Edd either was too lost into the lust or didn’t hear him as he kept lapping up the cum. It was good that Edd was enjoying this. He hadn’t seen Edd enjoying something for a while.

Lucy inserted his middle finger and Edd groaned at how full he was, he wrapped his hand around the base of his length. Squeezing tightly as he ground back against the fingers.

The demon was impressed. The human, as some of them had said, was a size queen.

* * *

Seeing he could take his fingers, Lucy knew Edd was more than ready for him. He pulled Edd back and pressed the human’s back to his chest, legs automatically spread as Edd smiled at the demon’s aggressiveness. Lucy’s tail happily thumped against his bed as he lined himself against the human’s entrance.

“I won’t go easy on you.”  
“Never ask you to!”

With that, the demon pushed up into Edd. Edd screamed in some kind of guttural moan. Lucy doesn’t give a damn if his servant or sinner heard his human. Once he was fully in, he stopped for a while for Edd to take in his size. His massive size made the human’s stomach bulged.

Edd wasn’t happy at the temporary stop so he reached up and grabbed the demon’s horns, yanking him down a bit.

“Fucking move!” He demanded.

Lucy snorted and let the human hold his horn as if it was some kind of handlebars. He pulled out and Edd sighed at the loss before yelping as Lucy went back in. Lucy held the human’s waist as he pounded into the human.

Edd lost himself into the pleasure, drooling and crying as he took in the massive size.

Lucy growled and let out a demonic hiss as he kept his fast and rough pace. He was enjoying at the human’s breakdown and how his stomach bulged every time his whole length went in.

The two didn’t care how loud they were. The bed was squeaking at every movement and Edd wasn’t the quietest person in the world. Lucy wanted nothing more but do this human for eternity.

“Gonna-“ Edd sobbed out.

Noticing his human’s climax was nearing, the demon moved his hands away from the human’s waist and onto the man’s legs. He raised Edd’s legs and thrust up faster. Edd squealed at the new position as it has a much better position to thrust into the prostate and he let go of the demon’s horn from the euphoria, his arms weakly hung by his side.

Lucy went in faster and harder, his mouth spewing out fire from the intense activity.

Edd yelped as Lucifer thrust one more time, their skin smacked loudly from their sweaty bodies. Edd was the first to come, his cock weakly ejaculated his fluid onto his belly as he had already come two times. Lucifer laughed, fire gathered in his mouth, and thrust once more.

“Oh, shi-” Edd yelped as the demon pumped excessive viscous fluid inside of him, spilling out of him a bit as the demon’s ejaculation was almost nonstop.

Edd groaned as the demon pulled out. Tongue lolled out as the cum seeped out of his stretched hole. Lucy settled Edd beside him, putting him in a comfortable position.

“Merry Christmas, Gold.” Lucy simply said.  
“I’m going to Hell... am I?” Edd said as he rested his arm over his eyes, panting.  
“We are in Hell, mortal.” Lucy smirked.  
“As in when I die.”  
“Not quite sure… Your guardian angel would probably fight for you to go to heaven and you certainly have balance in your actions in the overworld even if you committed dark magic.”  
“Is it that complicated?”  
“It’s more than that but I will certainly lose you instantly if I went in dep- And you’re gone.” The demon saw Edd was looking elsewhere.

“Huh?” Edd blinked, turning back to him.

“Nothing. How about you rest here…”  
“Thanks, Satan.”  
“You have been waiting for the day to say that, don’t you?”

Edd made his iconic cat smile.

“You could stay here… Maybe Hell would make you happy.”  
“…”  
Edd sputtered a laugh, hiding his sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas motherfucker. Hopefully, this was posted on Christmas day if not oops-
> 
> Anyway, is this a crack ship? I'm pretty sure it's impressive to openly call Lucifer, 'Lucy'. Though my fav ship is PaulEdd because of the AU I made had them both sharing some kind of plot together. I ship them for the sake of not wanting Edd to be with the main boys and got hook to it.
> 
> One of my NSFW HC for Edd: He got pegged before.


End file.
